Digmon Tamers: DG
by Armageddon Unleashed
Summary: Imagine what Tamers would be like if Takato and Guilmon were female!? How would that effect the story. Rating might change
1. Prologue

****

Digimon Tamers: DG

By BlackHope1

BH1: Hi people. How are you? I finally started to write again.

Guilenamon: About time Hope.

BH1: Oh be quiet you or I'll*in deep thought then smirks evilly* sent Regina after you.

Guilenamon: *pales* shutting up now

BH1: *grinning like crazy* Good. Now as I was saying now that I'm writing again feel free ask any questions you. Also for those damn lawyers out there here is the disclaimer.

Guilenamon: Blackhope1 does not own digimon. BlackHope1 does own yours truly. Anyway on with the story. *leans over into BH1's ear and whispers* would you really sent Regina after me.

BH1: Of course not.

****

Digimon Tamers: DG

By BlackHope1

__

Prologue

Takato's POV

__

Imagine creatures that have abilities beyond anything you seen. Imagine a fire breathing dinosaur, or perhaps a large yellow fox. These creatures are called Digimon and are real. I should know, I have one right beside me now. Her name is Guilenamon. At first I thought digimon was just a card game. How wrong I was back then, because one I found a mysterious blue card. When I slashed the card through my card reader, the reader changed into a digivice or D-Arc. Guilenamon is not a normal digimon for as I created her. By slashing her picture and stats through the arc, she became real. The second I was looking at my digimon I knew I live was never going to be the same. Oh how right I was.'

Normal POV

Just as Takato was finishing writing in her diary a voice rang out through the house.

"TakatoGuilenamon supper is ready" called Takato's mother.

"Be right down mom" "Thank you" replied Takato and Guilenamon.

Takato put down her pen and headed towards the door of her bedroom with Guilenamon trailing behind. Takato took one look around the room before turning out the lights and closing the door. 

TBC

* * *

Guilenamon: So Takato's family knows about me

BH1: Yup ^__^ 

Guilenamon: Alright. BH1 should have the next chapter up in the week. Also tell us who you to be paired with who. Yaoi, Yuri, Het, and Love Triangles are welcome. Read and Review. Please 


	2. Chapter 1

**Digimon Tamers DG**

**By BlackHope Unleashed**

BHU: Hello readers, I'm back. Sorry for the extremely long wait for updates to the story, but that's what happens when you are a carpenter.

Guilenamon: Stop talking and write.

Takato: Yah

BHU: Sorry. Here is the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"blah blah" = speech

' _italics_ ' = thoughts

[ _italics_ ] = dreams

( blah blah ) = author notes

_**Chapter 1**_

Supper time in the Matsuda household was never normal affair, OK maybe it was a one time normal but that was then this is now. Sitting around the table were Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda and their daughter Takato. OK, your probability wondering how this wasn't normal, while here is the 'not normal' part. Beside Takato was a big red dinosaur/dragon named Guilenamon.

"What happened in school today Takato?" asked Mrs. Matsuda as she spooned some noodles onto her plate.

"Not much except that Kazu got detention for goofing off again." replied Takato earning a laugh from Guilenamon who was sitting beside her and a chuckle from her parents.

"That boy never learns, does he?" Guilenamon said breathlessly as she was trying to recover from her laughing.

"No he doesn't." Takato said under her breath thinking back to when Kazu tried to crop a feel from her, earning a punch to the gut.

"Takato I need you to watch the shop tomorrow with Guilenamon while your mother and I go get supplies. Okay." said Mr. Matsuda as he finished his supper.

"Okay" "Sure"

_Takato & Guilenamon's Room_

After supper Takato and Guilenamon retired to their room for the night. Guilenamon headed straight to bed ,while Takato being the artist that she is decided to draw for a while. As it grew late Takato decided to go to bed. After finishing getting ready and hopping into bed, Takato stared at the ceiling for awhile thinking before her eyes shut and started to dream.

**Takato's Dream**

_[Takato opened her eyes and looked around and gasp. The land was barren. Everywhere the eye could see, death and destruction. Digimon of all levels where running trying to escape the carnage. Takato then saw what the digimon were running from. A gigantic red blob that destroyed anything it touched. As Takato looked around she saw that the red goop was trapping her. Before she could scream the red blob rose and engulfed her.]_

Takato bolted upright screaming and in a cold sweat. Within a minute her parents and Guilenamon were by her side asking what was wrong and if she was OK. Takato didn't hear them for her mind was preoccupied.

_' What the hell was that!?'_

TBC

BHU: Nice way to end a chapter. What you think of the chapter?

Guilenamon: It was good.

Takato: OK

BHU: OK thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to review and give ideas,pairings(Yuri,Yaoi, Crossbreeding, Het), for those are always nice. Flames are not welcome. Any questions feel free to write to me, my e-mail is in my profile page. See-y

**_Next Time_**

We meet the rest of the tamers. Takato is wondering about her dream and what it means. Takato meets a foxy lady.


End file.
